El álbum de fotos de Serio
by Itzem-azula
Summary: una fotografía puede ser o no un recordatorio a su pasado, una vida que desconoce, perdido en las sombras de su niñez


Hola, que tal este es mi primer fic de los combo niños, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de los combo niños. Eso es exclusivo de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell.

**El álbum de fotos de Serio**

Era una tarde tranquila en su casa, después de haber concluido sus labores de pintor, podía encontrar en su cuarto cerca del balcón un poco de paz, había estado trabajando en ese dichoso mural toda la mañana, su manager le había conseguido un lugar en una exposición de arte para la caridad en donde podría exponer sus obras, ¡en menos de un mes!, ahora tenía que sacar toda una línea de nuevas pinturas además de hacerlo lo mejor posible para tal evento, esta vez los fondos irían para la Fundación de Ayuda a Niños Trabajadores de la Calle (FANITC), en donde los ayudaban a distraerse dándoles cursos gratuitos de baile, canto… y curiosamente de Capoeira, tan solo de verlos esta mañana jugando tan traviesos, tan alegres, tan libres… no pudo resistirse en contribuir en el acto de caridad, aunque su representante ya lo había metido en tal lio sin consultarle ¬¬.

Estaba meditando en el balcón de aquella lujosa casa mirando hacia el jardín, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte pintado todo de un color rojizo, su humeante taza de café a un lado, mientras él se apoyaba en el balcón, necesitaba inspiración, y pronto…

Gira hacia su biblioteca al sentir un extraña brisa pasarse por su cuello, _que extraño —pensó el peli naranja — la puerta está cerrada que pudo ser eso. _El por naturaleza era más perceptivo y ágil que todos aquellos que conocía, por ello se daba cuenta del más mínimo detalle, por eso no le era raro empezar a ver lo que otros no, aunque le daba miedo al principio se fue acostumbrando con los años.

Se dirigió a donde creyó era la fuente, sintió otra vez la misma brisa rozar por sus manos al pasar una de sus manos por los libros del estante de más arriba, no podía ver que era, a pesar de ser alto no podía alcanzar a ver lo que había, ya que ese estante estaba por el techo, resolvió buscar un punto de apoyo y ver de qué se trataba, se balanceo un poco hacia el librero cuando _algo_ cayo de este, haciendo que con un salto logre agarrarlo antes de que toque el suelo, solo que se resbalo con la alfombra, haciendo que el caiga también de cara contra el piso.

Ya reincorporándose del suelo, pudo ver mejor el extraño "libro", que lucía más ligero de lo que realmente era — auch eso sí que dolió —expresó sobándose su cabeza —pero que es esto —dijo mirando detenidamente el objeto en sus manos, sentía que era bastante especial, no podía precisar que era a simple vista pero le traía algo de nostalgia —vaya cuanto peso puede tener un pequeño libro…

Lo levanto con algo de dificultad, estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, no se podía ver bien la inscripción; con el cuidado de todos los hombres, soplo el excedente, creando una gran polvareda, que con la posición del sol, danzaban alegres con el viento las pequeñas motas de polvo.

Se fijó en el título pero para su sorpresa no había nada, _ok esto es extraño, _esta vez abrió el pequeño libro con más cuidado; ya que parecía que se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento porque estaba algo quemado; viendo así una pequeña inscripción en maya en la primera página, se dio cuenta al girar las páginas que se trataba de un álbum de fotos —_okey esto está más raro, que recuerde nunca tuve la necesidad de tener un álbum de fotos_. Era cierto no se preocupaba mucho del pasado, siempre le gustaba que todas sus experiencias estuvieran en sus recuerdos, para que al encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar volver a redescubrir todo, sin la penosa sombra del ¡vaya que cambiado esta! Lo prefería así.

Al pasar las hojas fue viendo varias fotos de unos chicos que aparentaban una edad de 11 años, eran las fotos de varios niños, corriendo, saltando, jugando en una cancha con una pelota marrón con extraños movimientos captados por la foto, en fin era de muchos niños que parecían de la misma edad, es más, parecían ser compañeros de clase en una escuela. También había varias fotos de muchas calles, balcones, fuentes, del parque, arboles, flores, un salón de clases, varias casas de muchos colores en extraño equilibrio con los edificios cercanos.

Pero inexplicablemente él no reconocía a las personas que estaban en las fotos, ni tampoco reconocía los lugares que estaban fotografiados, todo era muy inaudito. Decidió analizarlo con tranquilidad, se fue a sentar cerca del balcón aprovechando así los últimos rayos del sol. Volvió a abrir el insólito _libro _pasando las hojas y tratando de hacer memoria de los lugares impresos en el papel. Curiosamente no encontraba fotos suyas en aquella gran cantidad de fotografías, solo veía muchas personas no conocidas por él. Veía eso si a muchos niños de lo que parecían ser de primaria, incluso llego a ver a un señor que lucía bastante malhumorado que parecía que retaba a una señorita de cabello negro, piel morena que trataba de calmarlo. —De seguro ella es la maestra, y este hombre —dijo señalando a un señor ya mayor con unas cuantos pelos negro que trataban de esconder la calvicie y con un traje negro con ligeras rayas verticales color plateado — debe ser algún padre de familia o el Director. ^.^'

En otras imágenes bastantes diría yo, se veía insistentemente a la figura de una niña que debería tener 10 a 11 años de edad, de tez dorada con ropas celestes cuyos bordes eran lilas, zapatos del mismo color violeta, cabellera corta en forma de melena de color rubio con una pequeña traba blanca que mantenía en su lugar esos pequeños mechones rebeldes, con unos hermosos y alegres ojos azul claro que desbordaban mucha vida. Esas fotos le traían algo de añoranza, no sabía que era pero tenía una mezcla de sentimientos al mirar las fotos de esa niña.

Existían también muchos cuadros, que mostraban la figura de algunos niños que parecían muy unidos; se divertían, se reían frente a la cámara haciendo una que otra travesura; todos tenían una banda alrededor de la cintura en distintos colores rojo, verde y morado. Una pequeña e inconsciente sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, esos niños parecían bastante felices. También pudo ver a un señor bastante mayor, con el cabello grisáceo con varios mechones trenzados algo largos, con un pantalón mostaza cuyos bordes eran de un color verde claro y con una camisa blanca, agarraba un inaudito palo que tenía amarrado unas coloridas pelotitas. De igual forma vio con curiosidad lo que parecía una extraña cabeza de piedra, que parecía… ¿gritar?, cerca de aquel del señor.

Al pasar las hojas se fue rindiendo al adivinar de quien era ese álbum, era obvio para él que no estaba ni remotamente vinculado con el álbum, no reconocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban en las fotos, es más, no habían fotos de él de cuando era niño, ahora que lo pensaba nunca supo exactamente qué fue lo que paso para que no se acordara completamente de su infancia, solo supo por sus padres y algunos periódicos que en la escuela donde estudiaba hubo un accidente, al parecer hubo una gran explosión, iniciando un incendio que termino por quemar así toda la infraestructura de la escuela, no se supo que pudo ocasionar tal catástrofe. Pasaban las horas en tal infierno hasta que colapso la estructura de la escuela atrapando a muchos niños que no podían salir por las llamas; después de intensas horas de búsqueda, según sus padres, lo encontraron debajo de los escombros de la edificación, asimismo encontraron a otros niños muy lejos de él, pero en lo que parecía ser el mismo nivel del edificio.

—_Gracias al cielo te encontramos mi niño —le decía su madre —cuando pienso en lo que te pudo haber pasado si no llegábamos a tiempo me dan ganas de lanzarme por aquel edificio._

Según sus padres cuando lo encontraron notaron múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, se estaba desangrando por heridas que parecían echas por un animal con garras filosas, además de su estado inconsciente, notaron que estaba agarrando lo una parte de una máscara de color amarilla con naranja en sus manos, que en parte parecía estaba hecha de cenizas, junto a esa novedad estaba lo que parecía ser una cinta de color morada. Esas piezas que estaba agarrando con tanto ahínco aun en su estado, fueron guardadas en ese mismo en una caja que se fue olvidando con el tiempo. Lo llevaron de suma urgencia en ambulancia al hospital cercano jurándose a sí mismos que cuando todo terminara se irían muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Desgraciadamente hubo muchas personas que estaban atrapadas en el lugar fallecieron, después de ello, la Alcaldesa de la ciudad declaro que se construyera una escuela más segura, pero no en el lugar de la desgracia sino unas metros más alejados del lugar, conservando así las ruinas de aquella escuela como parte de una extensión y en memoria de aquellos que perecieron.

El afortunadamente sobrevivió a tal adversidad, pero tenía muchas lagunas mentales acerca de su infancia, curiosamente y con más frecuencia de aquel último año, ese año del desastre.

Casi llegaba a las últimas hojas de aquel álbum, cuando vio algo que lo desconcertó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, le costaba respirar, no entendía que demonios pasaba…

— Pero q-qu-que es esto...-dijo con voz temblorosa

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. –Hola hay alguien ahí —llamaron a la puerta.

— Oye Picasso abre ya, tenemos buenas noticias —se escuchó la voz de una chica —no te lo podrás creer…

— **Se bien que estás ahí, abre ya**— lo despertaron los gritos de sus amigos

— Eh, ah lo siento ya voy…—menciono guardando esa última foto en el interior del álbum. _Ya regresare por él, necesito tiempo para pensar._ Volviendo aponer el álbum en el mismo lugar asegurándose que este bien resguardado. No notando así que al haber girado para guardar el álbum la foto había volado debajo del sofá de la sala.

—Que tanto hacías hace media hora que te venimos golpeando la puerta y tú ni caso que nos haces ñ_ñ

—Eh lo siento, me dormí… ^u^—dijo a modo de excusa, frotándose el cuello.

—Si seguro, bueno no perdamos más tiempo, lo que te voy a contar está buenísimo, veras la…

Mientras se escuchaba los pasos alejarse, la foto empieza a brillas de un color naranja intenso, junto con la máscara que yacía olvidada y aquel lazo morado que la acompañaba. Y así con los últimos destellos del sol se pudo ver la imagen de aquellos tres niños de antes con las mismas indumentarias en lo que parecía ser un salón de entrenamiento, junto con el hombre de cabello grisáceo. Todos estaban haciendo lo que parecía ser poses de batalla y defensa. Pero lo que más insólito era que se había adicionado un niño de cabellera anaranjada, con un uniforme amarillo con una cinta naranja atada en su cintura, siendo el amarre a un costado. Estaba parado con la mano derecha en el suelo, mientras que la otra sostenía en el aire a su pierna izquierda. Alrededor de ellos estaban mascaras de varios colores. Que se asemejaban a mascaras de animales, como el rojo que parecía el de un toro, el azul, era un águila, el verde se asemejaba a una iguana, y el amarillo parecía el de un tigre.

Todos lucían bastante felices mirando hacia la cámara.

**Continuara…**

Bien que les pareció, últimamente estoy con bastante misterio no, en fin en este fic, los combo niños ya son grandes, cada uno tiene su vida con todo y carrera echa, pero están sucediendo varios eventos extraños que los pondrán a prueba. Espero que puedan ver una imagen que me encontré de los combo niños, mas o menos esa es la ultima imagen que se ve en el álbum, sino me avisan para que les pase el link, o les envie la foto, solo que en esa imagen faltan las mascaras, intenten imaginárselas :p

Bueno díganme que les pareció mediante sus review ^u^.


End file.
